Park Pandemonium
"Park Pandemonium" is the first segment of the twenty-eighth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Tilly has a full day planned for Gramma, but all she wants to do is watch people trip over a pothole. She decides to make her jealous by recruiting another señor citizen to join her. Elsewhere, Bill tries to impress a couple of youths with his whisbee throwing skills and Cricket teams up with a designer named Wyatt to create the ultimate children's playground. Plot The Green Family head out to spend the day at Big City Park. Tilly immediately hits Gramma Alice with a list of things she wants to do with her, but Alice believes them all to be boring and she heads off to do nothing, but sit on a park bench and watch skaters and riders trip over a pothole she made sometime back. Bill plans to relax, but is interrupted by a whisbee belonging to two "cool dudes". He decides to impress them by tossing the whisbee back, but his unfamiliarity with it keeps resulting in him tossing it too far, too short, or in the wrong direction. Cricket runs off to play in the trees and meets Wyatt who had built the incredibly safe Styrofoam playground. When no kid wants to play on it, Cricket steps in to help him build a better one. Tilly becomes more disappointed with Alice not wanting to spend time with her that she recruits another señor citizen named Phyllis to "replace" her. The two begin spending time together resulting in Alice slowly becoming jealous especially when she misses Officer Keys tripping over the pothole on his scooter. She herself recruits a little girl named Rochelle, who is actually getting paid by Alice, to be her new granddaughter which ends up working on Tilly. Cricket tries to show Wyatt the importance of unsafe environments and together build an entirely unsafe playground (complete with rusty nails and broken glass). Bill makes another effort to impress the cool dudes and he tosses the whisbee as hard as he can and it begins flying all over the park. The whisbee destroys Cricket and Wyatt's playground and the children and parents angrily chase after Cricket after Wyatt pins all the blame on him. They chase him up a tree and Cricket comes to the realization that they do not need a playground and that they can just play in the trees. The children and parents agree and start having a fun time. Alice and Rochelle and Tilly and Phyllis take a couple of boats out as Alice attempts to ram her boat into Tilly's, Rochelle tells Alice that Tilly cares about her and just wanted to spend time with her. Alice attempts to stop, but the whisbee destroys the steering wheel resulting in them all crashing in shallow water. The whisbee lands back with the cool dudes who finally thank Bill for the throw. Tilly and Alice make up and begin feeding the ducks. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Phyllis * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green / Girl on Slide * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Alex Hirsch as Wyatt * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Kari Wahlgren as Rochelle * Keith Silverstein as Cool Dude Trivia * Chris Houghton is not credited for the voice of Phyllis. * Styrofoam playgrounds are in fact real, but they are composed of random block shapes meant to loosely emulate a playground. Kids are supposed to restructure them however they want. * The Whisbee that Bill plays with is clearly a reference to the real life Frisbee. * Cricket and Tilly’s eyes are noticeably smaller than usual throughout the episode. External links * Park Pandemonium on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes